Tenjho Gray-Man: Lemon scene
by Perseus12
Summary: At the luxurious hotel, as the Juken Club are celebrating their victory party. While Allen and Maya doing something very romantic. One-shot. Allen x Maya.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own D Gray-Man or Tenjho Tenge. D Gray-Man belonged to Katsura Hoshino and Tenjho Tenge belonged to Ito Ōgure.

**Pairing: **Allen Walker x Maya Natsume.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

(Voiceover): _It's been a while since Juken Club have won the tournament. The leader of the club; Shin Natsume along with (his sister) Maya Natsume,_ _Mitsuomi Takayanagi__, __Bunshichi Tawara__, __Kagesada Sugano__, and with their new member, their secret-weapon, the former Exorcist of the Black Order, Allen Walker and Timcanpy. _

_And here they are at the luxurious hotel, where they celebrating their victory along their comrades dancing, drinking, singing, and any kinds of party-play. . . Maya took Allen's hand and headed to 'their' room. . ._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Story start**

Once they entered the room, Maya closed the door and locked it. Allen turned around and got into a fighting stance. Maya smiled, eagerly anticipating the boy's true strength.

Maya made the first move this time. Allen blocked Maya's left strike kick, grabbed the offending leg, and tossed her down on the bed. Maya grabbed Allen by his neck with her legs and flipped him across the room, only for him to land safely on the couch.

Allen leapt off the couch and ran towards Maya, striking with a fast five-hit fist combo. Maya dodged the attack and countered with a surprise he never saw coming: she grabbed Allen by his cheeks and kissed him on the lips!

Allen's blushed a cherry red and backed away, allowing Maya to shift the young Walker off his feet. Allen fell on his stomach, and Maya jumped over him and sat on his back.

"Gah!" Allen yelled.

"I win." Maya giggled.

"No fair! You cheated!" He cried. "I didn't know you were going to kiss me!" _'Master Cross was right; girls do use their beauty as weapons!'_ Allen struggled to get Maya off of him, but found that he couldn't move.

"Can you get your big ass off me?" He asked.

"My ass is that big?" Maya gasped, and then she puffed her (face) cheeks.

"Yes it is, and you're heavy too," Allen said as he sweatdropped.

Maya rose up just a little and sat back down on Allen. "Gah! What was that for?"

"I am not heavy!" Maya huffed, then looked away.

'_Damn that's right; women don't like being called heavy.' _Allen thought as he sweatdropped again.

"Look. . . I'm sorry I called you heavy Maya. . . but your ass is still big. . ." He strained to say. Maya still looked away, not moving an inch. Allen started to feel pain in his back.

"Look, having a big ass isn't all that bad. You have a big ass because of. . ." Allen noticed that Maya did have beautiful thighs. "Your thighs. They're healthy and beautiful, so they gave you a big butt. And from your kicks you train everyday; it shows the fruit of your training. And I like women who take their training seriously."

Maya blushed slightly. "You do? I mean, I train hard…if that means I train too much-"

"Nah, it's alright." Allen said reassuringly. "I train every day too. I want to become strong so people can notice me. It isn't easy, but becoming strong isn't a bad thing, especially if you're doing this to help people." Maya smiled and rose up, allowing the young Walker to roll away and struggle to his feet.

"Maybe we can have another rematch. And this time no surprise." Allen stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You're the first to guy who told me I have beautiful thighs. And do I really have a big ass?" Maya asked, blushing.

Allen nodded. "Yup you do, and I thought my mentor's women had one. Yours is way bigger, not that that's a bad thing. It shows your thighs have been through a lot of training. And I'm being honest."

Maya walked over to Allen. "You're handsome, you know that?"

Allen looked away. "I never thought of myself being a handsome guy. I never really had the best of luck with girls around my age."

"What about older women?" Maya asked as she drew closer to Allen.

"I um. . . er. . . I met a few but only friendly encounters." Allen quickly asnwered.

"Like whom?" she asked.

"There's Klaud Nine: she and her little monkey Lau Jimin are doing well. Then there's Fo. . . she's bit crazy but crazy fun; she treats me like a kid, even though I'm not a kid anymore." Allen sighed. "Then there's Rohfa; she and Miranda are always there to help me whenever I'm down. When it comes to older women, I guess. . . I'm more open when I'm around them."

"Open as this?" Maya asked slyly.

"Huh?" Allen looked at Maya, just as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Allen's eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as he placed his hands on Maya's hips.

Allen broke the kiss and stared into Maya's blue eyes. "I. . . I like you, Maya."

"I like you too, Allen." She giggled and Allen nodded.

"Maya. . . I know we known each other for months and all, but you're really beautiful. I mean it; you really are beautiful." Allen smiled. "And I've seen lots of beautiful women, but none as beautiful as you."

"You're just saying that to make me like you more." Maya poked Allen's right cheek as the young Walker chuckled.

"Maybe I am, but I'm telling you the truth: you do have wonderful legs." Allen grinned.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" She asked.

"Huh? Of course I have. Weren't you listening to what I told you, Maya?" Allen looked confused.

Maya laughed lightly. "No, I mean you ever _been_ with a woman." She ended her sentence with a sexy wink. She looked at their large hotel bed, waiting for Allen to get the idea.

"Um, er. . . no, I've never been with a woman. . . in bed," Allen said nervously.

**Enter: **_**Lemon scene**_

Allen watched as Maya took her shoes off, noting that she was about two to three inches taller than him. Allen didn't care if she was short or tall. He didn't know how old Maya was, but he had a feeling she was older than him. His experience (no, not THAT kind of experience) with his _former _comrade Miranda Lotto made him quickly decide that asking her how old she was would be a bad idea.

Allen was already shirtless. He unzipped and removed his pants (after taking his shoes off), then took off his underwear as the gorgeous woman in front of him continued removing her clothes as well. Allen sat down on the bed and watched Maya undress herself.

"Like what you see?" Maya asked Allen after removing the last bit of clothing from her body her panties. Maya grabbed her large breasts and wiggled them seductively as Allen looked at her from head to toe. She gasped at the sight of Allen's penis as it hardened when he saw her naked ass which she had shaken at him flirtatiously. They both blushed in embarrassment.

"You find me. . . attractive?" She asked.

"My body is too honest." Allen chuckled. Maya Natsume was a tall, beautiful Japanese woman; her thighs were thick, but sexy and juicy, giving her bottom a nice, round, plump appearance

"Let's do something we'll both enjoy!" She pushed Allen onto his back, threw her legs over him, and positioned her pussy right in front of his face as her head hovered over Allen's eight-inched cock. Maya grabbed hold of the shaft and began stroking it as her tongue did laps around the head.

Quickly playing along, Allen raised his head and drove his tongue into her already wet pussy, and then put his hands on both sides of her gorgeous big rear while she took his cock into her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down over his penis and juggled his balls with her hand, she began thrusting her pussy into Allen's face.

"You do have a big ass, Maya." He told her.

"Stop it…you're embarrassing me." Maya replied before going back to sucking his penis.

"Yes you do." Allen slapped Maya's left ass cheek, causing it to shake wonderfully. Maya responded by shaking her ass provocatively at him. He licked at it more and more. Maya released him from her mouth just in time to see Allen's penis shoot out his semen, which she promptly began licking up while he drove his tongue harder into her pussy.

"Yes!" She yelled with a lustful moan. Finally, some of her own juice came out, covering Allen's face, which he quickly slurped up.

Maya got off Allen, her face as Allen noticed-blushing a bright red. Maya noticed Allen's throbbing penis.

A smile spread across her face. "You're a naughty boy, _Allen~_" She said seductively, moving her upper body a bit and causing her beautiful breasts to bounce in the process.

"Naughty?" He asked slyly. He then moved closer to her and sat in her lap, much to her delight. "Well then, I guess this means you'll have to spank me."

Maya blushed, but her smile never disappeared. "I think, I will."

She then spread Allen over her lap and pinned him down with her left hand while raising her right hand above her head. Bringing it down, she delivered a stinging slap to Allen's backside, causing him to moan in pleasure rather than pain.

"Harder!" He crooned, almost pleadingly.

Maya complied and laid a series of real stingers on his butt cheeks until they were both cherry red, while Allen yelped in both pain and pleasure. When Maya decided that the spanking was over, she let him up and pulled him into a strong hug, pulling his face into her bountiful bosom before noticing that his penis was throbbing a little harder than before. She released him and he looked at her.

"I think you spanked me a little too hard." He pouted. "Could you make me feel better?" His tone was so childish and adorable that Maya almost felt the urge to breast feed him.

Maya smiled. "Sure; turn around." She said. Allen obeyed her, and immediately let out a light pleasured moan when he felt her tongue touch his left butt cheek, soothing the pain, then finishing it with a juicy kiss to it. She then applied the same treatment to his right butt cheek, much to his delight. Oh, his penis was so hard he felt like it'd burst soon. When she was done, he turned around, his cock a clear indication as to what he desired, no, _needed_.

"Maya. . ." Allen said almost erratically. "I can't take it anymore. I want you! I _need _you!

Maya smiled and opened her beautiful legs. Allen once again settled down in the taller woman's lap, his cock poised at her entrance. The two smiled at one another before they locked lips once more. As their tongues came into contact with each other and began to fight for control, Allen 's hands traveled downward until they were rubbing Maya's ever-sexy ass. His delight was intensified by Maya cupping his own butt cheeks as well.

The kiss was finally broken, and saliva dripped from both of their mouths as their lips were separated. They made eye contact, both lost in the other's gaze.

"I'm ready when you are," He said, and Maya nodded.

Allen rocked his hips forward and Maya felt his penis rubbing against her pussy, teasing her with his thrust. Allen couldn't get it in right though; Maya grabbed his penis and helped him place it in the right way, letting out a moan of pleasure as it went in before returning her hand to Allen's backside.

Allen drove his penis deep inside her, pounding deeply within the lovely woman. Maya took her hands off of Allen's buttocks and pulled him closer, her strong arms wrapping completely around him. Allen moaned softly while thrusting his hips back and forth. They looked at each other again. Then they locked lips once again, this time in a more passionate manner than ever. Their bodies were both hot and sweaty with the hot sex that had been going on.

Maya gripped Allen's shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Allen bared his teeth as he felt Maya thighs and inner thighs crushing him. He shakily placed his hands on her shoulders, getting her attention.

"Maya. . . You're crushing me. . . can you loosen up. . . ?" He gasped.

"Oops, sorry. It's just…you're doing it so good." Maya gave Allen a very sexy smile.

"Well I guess if you're feeling good, I'm doing my job as your lover." He grinned.

"Just because you're pounding me, doesn't make you my lover. If you're my lover you're gonna have to put love into darling." Maya winked.

"Indeed. . ." He said. ". . . and I will Maya."

"Show me, Allen; show me your love." She purred.

"Call me Al: 'dear' doesn't matter to me Maya. Now get ready, 'cause I got some stamina I need burning." Allen grinned and Maya sweatdropped, worried what she had gotten herself into.

Allen grabbed Maya's hips and put his thrust into overdrive. Maya felt Allen ram his penis inside her all the way. Her eyes widened as she scream. "So big! Oh, Kami, Al!"

Maya loosened her legs' grip around Allen's hips and Allen grabbed Maya's right leg and placed it over his left shoulder, causing her to fall back a bit. Maya felt her young lover's penis drive deeper inside her. She couldn't believe the love she was getting. Maya felt her orgasm building up.

"Ah…oh God, honey! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed.

"Ah! Maya, I can't hold it! You're…getting tight…too tight I can't hold it…I CAN'T!" Within seconds Allen unleashed his sperm into Maya's womb. A fore mentioned woman let out a yell of pleasure, then gave her lover a satisfied smile before they both collapsed onto the bed.

**End: **_**Lemon scene**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**With Juken Club members**

While everyone enjoying their victory party like Timcanpy and Kagesada Sugano are doing eating contest, Emi Isuzu and Mana Kuzunoha are doing karaoke contest, Mitsoumi Takayanagi and his father Dogen Takayanagi are doing arm wrestling contest.

"Father, you know I can't do that." Mitsoumi said to his father since he's worrying his health.

Dogen just smirked as his bodyguards knows that 'scary smirk'. "What's the matter boy?! Did the old geezer got your tongue?"

Mitsoumi just snapped like 'No more Mr. Nice Guy' mode. "You're on, old man!"

And finally Shin Natsume and Bunshichi Tawara are doing drinking contest, Shin stopped in mid-drink and turned his head.

"What?" Bunshichi asked. "What is it?"

"I have this strange feeling that I should be proud of Al and Maya for some strange reason." Shin mused/smiled. He shrugged it off and resumed his drinking with Bunshichi.


End file.
